admitting and forgiving
by SuranneKeeleyBeauchamp
Summary: can Rachel admit to her biggest lie? And when she admits will she be forgiven by those who matter most?
1. Chapter 1

I could hear the anger radiating from Janet before she even spoke. I could see the anger behind her eyes, the thoughts that went unsaid, and the disappointment she had in me. She didn't even have to speak before I knew what she was even thinking. I was drunk. Very drunk. Kevin? He was a mistake, and I didn't want him to affect my life with Janet, the comfort I had when I collapsed on the sofa every night, sharing stupid stories, and laughing at the office antics of the day. I knew it was wrong the moment I invited him over, but I didn't stop to consider the consequences. Instead I took him back to Janet's, where her daughters slept, where her Mother slept, told him I loved him, told him he meant the world to me, before being caught like naughty school children and being thrown out.

I never wanted to upset Janet. She was my best friend. The only person I could rely on in this chaotic life I seemed to lead. Now I know I have royally screwed up, moving back in with a husband I don't want to be with, pretending it was my choice to come back, and not my best friends. I can't even look Sean in the eye without thinking of Kevin. Every meal we spend together, I look at him and wonder what Kevin's doing. Every text I receive, I jump, wanting it to be Kevin. Every time I find myself disappointed, knowing that Kevin doesn't want to get me into trouble. The night going round in my head, I couldn't lie any longer. Every time Sean looks at me, I see Kevin.

"I slept with Kevin" I blurt out over a tea of sausages and Mash that Sean had prepared. Sean looks up at me suddenly, not quite understanding what I was saying. His face looked like I had spoken a foreign language as his eyebrows met in the middle.

"I slept with Kevin, I was at Janet's and I slept with him, and she threw me out, and that's the only reason I came back" Sean's face contorted like he was about to cry. He said nothing, instead just rising from the table and muttering that he was going to stay at his Mothers. I looked down at my dinner, not wanting to even acknowledge the damage I had caused. He left the flat without so much as a word, leaving me wondering what was going to happen next.

* * *

"Right, I want Rachel and Janet to go and question him, while Kevin, you go with Mitch to talk to the wife" Gill announced. I looked over at Janet who stared down at her pen, not wanting to recognise my existence. We had barely spoken a word since two nights ago, and she refused to look me in the eye. No matter how many times that morning I tried to strike up conversation with her, it was always turned down with an excuse about work, or a phone call.

I rose from the table, ready to follow Janet who had already returned to her desk to grab her bag and coat, but I froze when I saw Sean stride into the room, asking where Kevin was. When Kevin stood up, shouting _Alright Mate, _Sean sped up. He ran towards Kevin, lunging at him, throwing fists in all directions. Punching Kevin till he had no choice but to cower to the floor. I stood gobsmacked and trembling as Lee and Mitch pulled Sean away, whilst Gill shouted asking for answers.

"This bastard slept with my fucking wife" Sean screamed. I felt paralysed, unable to move. My throat went dry, and I watched as Kevin trembled on the floor, tears forming in his eyes. I wanted to protect him suddenly, help him. I couldn't. I felt sick, watching Kevin take the blows for my drunken behavior A sob fell from my lips, again with a squeal. I clamped my hand over my mouth and fled from the room. I couldn't take anymore. It was all my fault. Kevin had taken it for me, while I stood and watched. I cried all the way to the toilets, not caring who saw. I locked myself in the toilet letting the sobs fall from my lips loud and fast.

"Rach?" I heard her voice. It was surprising to hear it. Janet? Why had Janet come looking for me? We weren't talking. She hated me.

"Rachel please. I don't hate you. I'm sorry about the other night; I was tired, tipsy and upset. Come on pal. Talk to me yeah? I want to help you" I couldn't reply, my mouth was dry. I didn't deserve this care from a woman I had betrayed so badly. I couldn't take her kindness. I wanted to stay quiet, hoping she'd go away to ease my guilt.

"You can't hide from me Sherlock" Janet's voice sounded closer. I looked up hoping to get some air into my body.

"Christ" I shrieked as I found Janet leaning over the top of the cubicle, obviously standing on the toilet next to me.

"You ready to talk?" She asked. I stared at her bleary eyed, tears dropping down my face, wondering what I had done to deserve such a good friend.

"Jan, I'm so sorry" Was all I could manage before bursting into tears again. When I looked up from my hands again, Janet had climbed over the side of the cubicle and was now stood in front of me, assessing what to do.

"! Am so sorry, really" I cried. Janet suddenly took me in her arms, kissing the top of my head, telling me she had forgiven me.

"For some reason Bailey, I can't stay mad at you for long"


	2. Chapter 2

Janet carefully traced her finger across the under of my eye, wiping away the smudged mascara that had gathered there. She had already taken me by the hand and sat me on the sinks, making me more presentable to the world. We hadn't spoken for a minute or too, the only sound was our breaths and the odd sniffle from me. Janet suddenly stepped back examining my face, a hand holding my chin up slightly.

"A lot better. Now stop the tears, it's not as bad as it seems" She whispered as she wiped a piece of hair from my face and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"The other night never happened, so let's go back to before. If you need me, I'll be there. If you need somewhere to stay, you stay with me" Janet told me. I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes again. I had been so awful to her, and now she was forgiving me and giving me all her love like I was a daughter.

"I don't deserve you…" I sobbed as I buried my head in her chest and clung to her jumper. I felt her hands running over my hair and her lips meeting the top of my head once again.

"You've had a hard life Sherlock, someone's got to look out for you" She whispered it, hoping that I wouldn't hear it, but I did, and it made me want to sob even more. I would have if it wasn't for the bathroom door bursting open and Sean standing in the doorway staring at me.

"That's it. You piss off and leave me standing there looking like the bad guy for punching the prick who was shagging my WIFE! My WIFE Rachel. That's what you are" He screamed walking closer to me. Janet had stepped back, and was standing beside me, waiting for the moment that Sean would try and kill me.

"Then there's that bloody boss of yours, Godzilla is it, charging me for assaulting a police officer. I AM A FUCKING POLICE OFFICER… She should be chucking the pair of you off her team for being such heartless pricks"

"Sean…That's enough. Go home" Janet said calmly. My head was hanging, so that I was staring down at the floor with tears in my eyes once again. I looked up at him, and our eyes met. Suddenly he was lunging towards me, noticing the bite mark at the bottom of my neck, where my scarf had fallen slightly.

"Oi Matey! Hand's off my Detective constable or I will have you arrested!" A voice bellowed. I had never been so happy to hear the sound of Godzilla's voice. I practically raced into her arms as Sean let go of me. Janet took Sean by the shoulders and pushed him out the door whilst I practically collapsed into Gill's arms.

"I probably should give you a bollocking. But, in all honesty, Sean was never right for you. Keep hold of Kevin, his twat, but his a good Twat" I almost staggered back shocked. I expected her to give me a dressing down, or for her to murder me.

"And Remember Sherlock, if you need me. You call me" She gave me a quick squeeze on the shoulder, before leaving me in the toilets shocked.

* * *

I finally convinced myself to go back to the office to face the rest of the team. I wasn't that worried, after all I had Gill and Janet's support. Walking back into the room, I sensed everyone's eyes on me, but when I looked around properly I found them all giving me sympathetic and reassuring smiles. Kevin sat at his desk with an ice pack held to his lip. I shut my eyes slightly and reached out for his shoulder.

"Kev, I am so sorry" I sighed as a bent down next to his chair with my hand resting on his leg. I expected him to tell me to fuck off, to push me away in disgust, I wouldn't have blamed him, so when he placed his hand on top of mine and rubbed his thumb across the skin, I really wondered what I had done to deserve the people in this room.

"I've had worst from the police dogs!" He laughed. I looked up at him with a serious look on my face, wanting Kevin to try and be serious for five minutes.

"Rach…" He moved about in his seat so that he was facing me, with our face practically touching, and his hands taking mine.

"Now Sean knows, and has gone, we can do whatever we want… No more sneaking about" He gave me a smile that melted through me. A smile fell to my lips as I stared at him for a second with utter admiration.

"Yeah… Yeah you're right. You and me, tonight, date?" I asked hesitantly.

"I've told the guys I'd go to the pub with them… But come with us, I'll pay for your drinks, and we can slink off on our own anyway if we get fed up…What you think?"

"I think I shall accept that Mr Lumb" I grinned, and watched as Kevin's eyes lit up. He looked around quickly before leaning in and placing a kiss on my lips.

"Now Piss off Bailey and get some work done before Godzilla keeps you behind!" He laughed as I stood up. As I walked off a hand smacked against my bum, and I turned round to find Kevin quickly turning back around.


	3. Chapter 3

I had sat in the pub for an hour, without any sign of Kevin turning up. I downed the last of the bottle of wine and headed towards the bar, my aim to get totally sloshed, trying to forget every single twisted arse in the world. I had noted how the rest of MIT had arrived, sharing the same table as me, bar Kevin,Janet, Gill and Rob. I took the wine bottle from the barman's hand,throwing a ten pound note to the bar and heading towards the door, pulling a fag out from my pocket. As I paused at the door searching for my lighter, I found the door swinging open, me taking a step back, and Janet,Gill and Rob appearing.

"You three have missed the first round or so…I'll get yer' all one in! Where's Kev by the way? He promised me a drink" I was beginning to slur by now, my legs finding it hard to move in a functional way. I turned round sharply when I felt Rob's hand on my shoulder.

"Rachel, sit down. Got some bad news for you" I turned to look the DS in the eye. His eyes looked saddened, and he couldn't quite meet me in the eye. I let him and Janet guide me to a table slightly out of the way of the rest of the team, Gill pulling a chair out for me and sitting me down. Janet sat beside me, taking my hand in hers. Rob and Gill sat down opposite me, there eyes full of sympathy and regret.

"What's happened? Who's died?" I joked with humor in my voice. Gill shook her head, reaching out to take the wine bottle from my hand. I snatched it away from her, anger boiling in me.

"Well you going to bloody tell me?" I cried glaring at all of them. Gill and Rob glanced at each other before Rob sat forward slightly.

"Earlier, just after you all left, we were contacted by the CPS. Kevin has been arrested on suspicion of leaking information to the press, and is now in custody. According to the DCI in charge, Kevin is being very co-operative, and will be bailed shortly" The group fell into silence, everyone looking at me waiting for my response. I grabbed the bottle of wine, pulled the cap off, and put the bottle to my lips, quickly downing a quarter of the bottle in one sitting. I pulled it away, stood up wiping my lips before walking away from the table as well as I could in a drunken state.

"Rachel? Where are you going?" I heard Gill shout. I carried on despite their shouts and plea's for me to come back. I heard Janet mumble something to Gill and Rob before the scraping of a chair and heels on the tiled floor of the pub. Her arm reached around my shoulders, not giving me a chance to shrug her off.

"Come on, let's get you back to mine, you need to sleep it out of your system Rach" She whispered before guiding me out of the pub and towards her car. Tears were flowing freely down my face as she held the door of the car open for me to slide into. I dropped the bottle of wine to the floor and put my head in my hands.

"Why the hell did he do it Jan? Why? Why would he do that to me?... I need to see him! Jan, take me to the station!" I cried sitting up looking at her. I realised I must have looked a sight, because Janet shook her head gently and sighed.

"Rachel, I'm taking you home, to bed. You're in no fit state to see anyone right now!" She put the car in gear and started to drive. All the way back to hers I continued to cry, wailing about how I would kill him when I got my hands on him.

Before long Janet was helping me out of the car, and practically carrying me up the garden path to the door. Before she could get her key in the lock though, her Mother was stood on the doorstep glaring at the pair of us.

"What is she doing here?" She shouted at her. Janet pushed past her Mother, ignoring her remark, and called for Elise. Elise appeared from the lounge, a look of concern on her face.

"Mum? What's happened? Is Rachel ok?" I felt terrible for making the young girl worry so much. I could feel Dorothy's glare boring into my back. Tears started to flow more. I couldn't stay here, not with the hatred radiating off the woman.

"Jan, your Mum doesn't want me here… I should go…"

"No. You are staying here. Elise, Rachel's had some bad news, so she needs some looking after. Can you help me get her up the stairs and into bed sweetheart?" I saw Elise look at her grandmother for a second, noting her disapproving eyes. Janet tensed wondering what her daughter was going to do.

"Yeah course, she'd do the same for me" She said out loud, particularly for her Grandmothers benefit. I felt her arm link through mine, and she and Janet carefully helped me up the stairs to the room where I had been found with Kevin. My sobs got harder and louder, as they lay me in the bed, Elise pulling off my boots and Janet removing my coat. I could still smell his aftershave on the sheets, and see his cheeky smile. Janet and Elise carefully got me down to just my shirt, before tucking me into the duvet. I felt Janet drop a kiss on my head, before leaving the room muttering something about getting some water and a bowl. Elise came and sat down on the bed next to me, putting her arm around me, and wiping my hair from my face.

"Come on Rach! It will be okay, you've got us now. Me and Tais, we'll help Mum get you back to normal. You're practically our big Sister. Ignore Gran. She's just jealous that we all dote on you" I felt my tears subside, wondering when this 17 year old got so mature. I rolled over to face her, a small smile falling to my lips.

"Come here kid" I smiled as I gathered her into my arms, kissing her hair gently. Elise snuggled down under the duvet with me, lying in my arms. It felt good to have someone care about me, and want to help me.

"Rach?" A voice called from the doorway. Taisie was standing there bleary eyes, sleep still consuming her. I held and arm out, me and Elise shifting over slightly.

"Come here" I called. Taisie ran over practically flinging herself into the bed, curling up beside me, mirroring her sister.

"Taisie kid, I'm sorry about the other week, I shouldn't have done it" I sighed as I reached my remaining free arm around her.

"It doesn't matter Rach, you're an adult, and my sister" She mumbled through sleep. Before long both girls were curled up and cuddled into me fast asleep. I could hear Janet hissing at her Mother, before coming back up the stairs and gently knocking on the door. When she came in, a smile fell to her lips as she watched me sat in the middle of the bed with the two girls lying beside me.

"I think I've just found the cure for despair" I smiled as Janet came and sat on the end of the bed. She smiled at me gently before reaching over the bed and placing a kiss on both the girls heads, before finally planting one on mine.

"Children really are the best cure. Now, sweet dreams sweetheart" She said before getting up off the bed and leaving the room turning the light out. She turned once more to blow a kiss to me, before leaving and closing the door. I sat in bed for a few minutes, smiling at how lucky I was before gently falling into a slumber of my own.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was absolutely manic, I was up early, before anyone else, so I distanlged myself from the two girls, and climbed across the bed. I knew what I had to do. I made my way down the stairs as quietly as possible, so as not to wake anyone, after all it was only 6 o'clock. Janet wouldn't be up till half past, and the girls at seven. I made my way to the kitchen, flicking the kettle on and getting out three mugs. One for me, one for Janet and one for Dorothy. Whilst I was waiting for the kettle to boil, and checked through the fridge and found some bacon and eggs. I threw them all into the frying pan and started making the breakfast. I wanted to show my gratitude to Janet, and I wanted to prove to Dorothy I wasn't a lay about.

Eventually the kettle was boiled, coffee's made, and the breakfast spread out on the table. I smiled at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and the moans of Taisie and Elise before Janet behind telling them to quieten it down. The three appeared in the doorway, looking at me in surprise.

"Bloody Hell Rach!" Janet laughed as she looked at the table all laid out for them. The three of them raced over to the table and sat down, looking at me in utter shock.

"How long have you been awake?" Janet asked me as she took a mouthful of bacon.

"About 6ish. I just wanted to make sure you had full bellies before the day ahead" I laughed as I leant against the work surfaces behind them. The girls were shoveling their food into the mouth, whilst Janet ate more delicately.

"What's all this?" A voice called. We all looked up to find Dorothy stood in the doorway looking less than impressed.

"Breakfast! Rachel made it!" Taisie smiled as she wiped away some sauce from her chin. Dorothy glanced at me, her lips pursed.

"Well this is all well and good, but you still need to get your lunches done and your bag packed for PE Taisie" I shifted away from were I was stood and lifted up four packed lunches and one clean pe kit packed into a bag.

"I erm, also wrote a shopping list…" I croaked nervously not sure what Dorothy would find to bollock me about now. Dorothy nodded before moving towards the table and sitting down. She gave me a faint nod before tucking into the breakfast I had prepared.

* * *

"You did good this morning Pal. I think even Mum was impressed with you!" Janet laughed as she drove us to work. She never trusted me to drive, always saying I was reckless and a scary driver. She was probably right. I was surprised myself I had never had my driving license taken off me.

"Thanks, I just wanted to prove that I'm not the layabout people think I am" Janet looked at me gently, taking her eyes off the road for a second.

"No one thinks that Rach" She said sincerely. She pulled into the car-park of the station and turned the music off.

"Now come on, let's go and find out what's going on with DC Knob-head" A small chuckle fell from my lips, somehow Janet could always cheer me up even when things seemed shit.

"Still can't believe he did that though… Why would he do that?"

"Well sometimes, as you know, we all do stupid things in the heat of the moment, and then after it's like, you're stuck with it, unable to pull yourself away from it… a bit like me and you" I paused for a second, before watching as Janet turned around grinning.

"Yeah cheers Pal, you's be lost without me, admit it" I teased. Janet moved closer towards me, taking my arm in hers.

"I wouldn't be able to drag myself from my bed every morning"

"Well there's sarcasm, and then there's being a cheeky mare Janet Scott of Scotland Yard" I flicked her nose like I always did when she teased me.

"Alright, come on then the joy of my existence. Find out what's going on with Kevin before your self combust"

"Do you think the boss is still Psychotic over it?" I asked as we jogged up the steps and into the station. Janet stopped and looked at me for a second, pulling a face.

"Gill? Psychotic. What you on about?"

* * *

"I would turn back around and find a cupboard to hide in, or a cell to lock yourself in. She's completely lost it this time" Janet and I had been stopped by Mitch in the corridor on the way to the office. He looked nervous and on edge, like he had been subject to some verbal abuse.

"You know, thinking about it… I've run out of fags.. I might jus-" I started turning to follow Mitch down the corridor. I felt Janet grab my arm and pull me forward.

"Oh no you don't Missy. You are going no where" She pushed me forward, keeping a hand on my shoulder making sure I couldn't go anywhere.

"You know, I think she really would prefer it if it was just you…" I had turned my head to look at Janet as I spoke. She raised her eyebrows before nodding her head forward, signalling for me to carry on. As soon as we got closer we could hear Gill shouting and ranting, Rob begging for her to calm down, followed by the sound that could only be described as mugs being thrown about. _OH FUCK._

I lead the way into the office nervously, Janet holding onto my shoulder in support and reassurance. Rob was stood helplessly at the side of Gill's office, looking like he was fearing for his life. His eyes widened as soon as he saw me and Janet. He exited the room quickly, practically running to our side.

"Please help me. I can't calm her down. She's been like this since you pair left the pub last night. I haven't had any sleep" Janet rubbed his shoulder gently before sliding past him towards Gills office.

"Rob, go and get a few hours kip in the on call room. I'll come and grab you if we need you" I said reassuringly. He looked back at the office were Janet had ducked several time to avoid having things thrown at her.

"I better go in there, see if Janet need's help calming her down" I took a deep breath before heading into the war zone.


	5. Chapter 5

Three hours later, and somehow Janet and I had ended up falling asleep on to chairs outside a custody cell, while inside our boss lay fast asleep, tucked up under a large fleece blanket courtesy of her majesty the queen. When Rob had left, we still hand't been able to calm Gill down, so we ended up getting Mitch and Pete to carry her down to the cells where she could calm down without posing a risk to anyone. At first she had kicked and screamed, pounding at the door, shouting abuse at us, saying how we were both sacked. Then finally she began to calm down, appologising for throwing things at us, before finally it fell silent, and she had fallen asleep.

I sat up in the office chair and stretched out my legs slightly, allowing a yawn to escape my mouth. I then nudged Janet slightly, waking her up. I heard mumble something along the lines of not now Tais, before realising where she was. She sat up quickly and looked at me for a second blankly.

"I think she's calmer now, she's been asleep for a good three hours… Should we?" I asked as I stood up and peeked through the eye hole. Sure enough the boss was still snoozing, oblivious to me and Janet sitting on watch.

"No. I'd leave her. Let her get all the sleep she can. We'll tell the custody officer that when she wakes up, he needs to phone us" Janet stood up off her chair and started wheeling it back up towards the entrance into the main station.

"I never thought I would spend my shift babysitting my DCI!" I laughed as I followed after Janet laughing slightly .

"Bailey? Is that you?" Janet and I both stopped dead in our tracks, recognising the voice that had called out to me. Janet tilted her head slightly before mouthing _is that Kevin. _I held up my hand making a jangling sign, signalling for her to grab me the keys to his cell.

I stopped at the cell which had Kevin's name written on a whiteboard beside the door. I pushed the flap open to see him standing against the door. Our eyes met, and I could see tears brimming. I managed to fit my hand through the post box sized hole, taking his hand in mine.

"Come on, it will be fine. Don't cry on me Kevin Lumb" I managed to sound confident between the tears that I was crying. Janet re-appeared, about to say something before noticing what a private moment it looked like. She handed me the keys, signalling that she would see me upstairs. I nodded managing to wipe away a few stray tears. I let go of Kevin's hand and put the key in the lock, unlocking to door. As soon as it was open, I stepped in and found myself being embraced into a hug. I had to force myself away from him before I found myself trying to sneak him out of the station.

"Kevin, I can't do this now. I'm supposed to be helping Janet out, not standing in a cell with you. Just tell me this Kev… Why did you do it?" I asked finding my words coming out crackled. Kevin looked me in the eye, and I found myself suddenly hating him for doing what he had.

"She treated me like shit. Godzilla. I had to piss on her reputation" He growled, bringing his face withing touching distance to mine. I could feel his breath on my face as I stared back at him. I could see his eyes looking down to my lips. I knew what he was thinking, and as he leant in to kiss me I pulled back slightly, my eyes meeting his.

"You didn't just piss on the Boss' reputation, you shit on mine, Janet's, Mitch's, Rob's. Everyone on that team have been shit on by you Kev. Well done. Really well done, thanks for everything" I hissed stepping back out of the cell, and starting to pull the door too.

"Rachel please! I'm really sorry! I can't explain to you what you mean to me! Please just, don't push me away forever! Forgive me! We could have a future, and I'll prove to you how sorry I am" He cried as I pulled the door too. I rested my head against the cold metal frame and felt the tears flow.

"I'll come see you soon Kev" I muttered before turning and walking away up the corridor with my hands tightly in fists, willing myself to stop crying.

"I love you Bailey" Kevin shouted, and I found myself whispering the same back before disappearing into the lobby to hand the keys to the cells back.

"You okay?" I jumped as I found Janet appear before me. Her eyes full of sadness and sympathy. I gave her a quick nod,my hair falling down my back as I released it from the hair bobble that had been keeping it out of my face. Janet placed a hand on my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Excuse me? DC's Bailey and Scott?" Janet and I both looked up to the young custody sergeant who looked slightly flushed in the face and out of breath.

"It's DCI Murray. She's woken up, and she's asking…well I say asking, demanding you get her out of the cell before, well I can't repeat it ma'am…I mean Ma'am's" Janet and I looked at each other worriedly, wondering what Gill could possibly do to us that could make the poor custody sergeant look so embarrassed.

"Better go release the lion from the cage" I heard Janet mutter as we headed back towards the cells. I could already hear the Boss shouting out to us, screaming our names to the point where I thought she was going to pass out if she shouted much more. I left Janet to open up the cell, while I stood aside, out of the way if she decided to run out and attack.

"Boss, it's Janet and Rachel… We've come to let you out" Janet tried softly.

"I swear to fucking god the pair of you may as well go and dig your own bloody grave after today's performance. Locking your DCI in a bloody prison cell, in her own fucking station. I tell you what Janet, don't think you're having that holiday leave…" The door was open and Gill was throwing punches at Janet, ready to cause some real damage. I stepped out of the shadow and grabbed the boss by her arms, throwing her up against the wall, her head against the cold paintwork. She tried wriggling out of my grip, but I was bigger than she was.

"Now, you stop this fucking hate campaign, get a bit more, oh I don't know, more DCI like, or I can put you back in there, with the stench of urine burning yer' nostrils and the sound of broken little men crying out their innocence" Gill stopped fighting me, and let me hold her properly. I looked at her searching for an answer. A small nod was all I got.

"Right, good. You're free to go" I released my grip on her and let her stumble slightly trying to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry Rachel,Janet. I think maybe, I had a little to much to drink…" Gill hiccuped. I gave her a brief nod before watching as she staggered up the corridor towards the main desk. Janet looked at me in surprise, as though she had just seen my fight a shark and win.

"Bloody hell Rach! I thought she was going to leg you then! I can't believe that, you just restrained our Boss, and told her how to behave. She must be intoxicated!"

"I know, but it's when she remembers it that worries me" I whispered hesitantly before following Janet back up the corridor.


End file.
